Question: Jessica ate 4 slices of cake. Gabriela ate 4 slices. If Jessica ate $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Solution: If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{10}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 8 slices, which leaves 2 out of 10 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{10}$ of the cake remaining.